


all I know is where I've been

by goldfyshie927



Series: in quiet places we find ourselves [5]
Category: AC: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, It's very self indulgent but maybe you'll like it too, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just an excuse to write about Randvi and Eivor fucking on the throne, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex in the longhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: “When you speak, when you command, do it with the knowledge and confidence that your people desire to obey and please you out of love and respect, not fear, not stolen honor.” Eivor nodded. But before she could respond, Randvi spoke again, her eyes growing dark. “Myself included. You are my Jarl.”Many people had referred to Eivor as Jarl in the preceding months. It was not unfamiliar. But something in the way Randvi murmured it made Eivor’s stomach twist pleasantly. As she watched, Randvi sank to her knees before her, bowing her head slightly.--Randvi helps Eivor work through some confidence issues. She's very good at it.
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Series: in quiet places we find ourselves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114202
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	all I know is where I've been

Eivor was restless. Randvi lay beside her, peaceful and asleep, her red hair spread across the pillow. Her mouth was soft and as Eivor watched her, she shifted in her sleep, rolling away and curling her legs up. The few moments of peace she’d had since climbing into bed beside her love had long passed, leaving her tense and her mind full of turmoil. It had been months since they’d made their relationship known, and even more since Eivor had been named Jarl. She loved her people. She loved Randvi. But she couldn’t help the feeling that she was an imposter here and had taken all that Sigurd held dear from him, even though he had assured her that was not the case. These feelings of inadequacy snuck up on her during moments she needed strength to be a proper leader, when making decisions that would affect so many. Randvi often reminded her, in her quiet, straightforward way, that every decision she made, every path she chose, was for the betterment of her people and that could not be held against her, that her people loved her as much as she loved them. 

Still, Eivor worried. It kept her up most nights, long after Randvi had fallen asleep. Tonight was no exception. She decided not to fight it. Moving carefully, she slid out from underneath their furs, loath to leave Randvi’s warmth but desperate to stretch out and work through these thoughts. She slipped on a pair of soft loose trousers for warmth and left the room. For a long while, she paced the map room, toying with one of Randvi’s beautifully crafted raven pawns, rolling it between her palms before setting it back on the map. She studied the inked paper, though she’d long ago memorized the areas they controlled. In the back of her mind, her doubts taunted her. _It is only a matter of time before everything you hold dear, all that you’ve worked for, unravels. It is no less than you deserve after your great betrayal._

Eivor shook her head. No, she thought, hitting the table softly with the side of her fist. She had worked too hard to allow that to happen. Challenges would come, through those who felt they were owed the land or power she had gathered for her people. But she was strong. Her people were warriors, full of fire and passion and loyalty. She would not allow it to be taken away. Neither would they. 

She stalked from the map room and stopped short just beyond the door. The throne sat, large and ominous, tormenting her as it always did. Eivor narrowed her eyes at it. She refused to sit on the throne unless compelled. During feasts, she chose to be among her people and near Randvi’s side. While mediating disputes, she would often stand with those she was helping. Randvi had asked her why she did not want to sit upon it and Eivor hadn’t had the heart to tell her that it was just one more reminder of the way she’d betrayed Sigurd, failed him, and lived up to the fate she’d tried so hard to outrun. It never felt right. She did not belong there. Eivor walked up to it and touched the carved back, running her fingers along the polished wood. In silence she stood, resting her palm on one of the spindles near the top. It called to her, as leader, but she’d resisted its call as often as she could. Moving around to the front, she lowered herself onto the cushion. 

Tonight she sat, carefully, waiting for something to move within her, to tell her that she deserved this. Outside, the wind rustled in the trees and somewhere a wolf howled. Otherwise, all was silent in the settlement. Nothing but the sound of the crackling hearth and her quiet breath. Within, there was no shift of conviction, no words whispered through the haze in her mind to say _Now you are worthy to sit upon your throne, to accept your position as leader here._ Nothing had changed. 

“Eivor,” Randvi said, breaking through Eivor’s thoughts. 

Eivor stood quickly, stepping away from the throne with her eyes averted. She felt oddly exposed, ashamed almost, for having been found there. “Randvi. I-I couldn’t sleep.” 

Randvi walked across the raised platform in her bare feet, her steps nearly silent. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I would have come back to bed eventually,” Eivor replied, full well knowing that this would not be an acceptable answer to Randvi.

“Is something troubling you?” 

Eivor reached for Randvi, unsure of how to answer. Holding her close, she buried her face in Randvi’s loose waves for a moment. They’d had this conversation so many times in the past. Randvi had done her best to soothe her wounds, to encourage her and show her all the ways she’d succeeded. She did not want Randvi to think it hadn’t been enough. 

“I still feel -” Eivor started, then paused. 

Before she could continue, Randvi pulled back and looked at her. “You still feel as though you haven’t earned this - this title, this life,” she said as if reading Eivor’s mind. She pointed towards the physical source of Eivor’s distress. “This throne.” 

Eivor did not answer, just nodded once.

“Eivor, what would prove to you that it is yours?” 

“I do not know,” Eivor answered honestly. “Randvi, I never desired this. To be leader. I take the responsibility upon my shoulders, I accept it, but you know I did not ask for it.” 

“My love, I know. You _did not_ take it. You are wholly incapable of the type of the greed required to do something like that.” Randvi looked thoughtful for a moment, folding her arms and resting her chin on her fist. She looked at the carved chair, then Eivor, her eyes glittering in the torchlight. Finally she spoke. “You must claim this throne, for it is yours, earned through your blood and sacrifice and your love of your clan. There is no one better suited to sit upon it.”

Randvi left Eivor’s side to stand near the throne and gestured toward it. “Sit.” Eivor didn’t move, just looked at it warily. Randvi reached a hand towards her. “It won’t bite. Just sit.” 

It was a simple enough request. And Randvi was there, always by her side, ever the anchor Eivor needed to do what must be done. Eivor was determined to overcome this fear and no longer let it impede her as Jarl. She squared her shoulders and moved to the throne, sitting down slowly onto the cushioned seat. Randvi smiled serenely at Eivor, then stepped in front of the throne to face her. 

“This is good. It is as it should be.” Randvi’s voice was soft and steady. Eivor felt a bit of a give somewhere inside, like a boulder shifting away. “You direct us in truth and fairness and honesty. Nothing taken, nothing appropriated. All of this was earned through your own actions. You are our leader. Our Jarl.” 

Eivor’s instinct was to protest but Randvi’s words echoed in her soul, making her feel a little sturdier, a little stronger. She sat up a bit straighter and tried to memorize the feeling. 

“I’ll do my best,” Eivor said, the only thing she could manage.

Randvi smiled at her. “When you speak, when you command, do it with the knowledge and confidence that your people desire to obey and please you out of love and respect, not fear, not stolen honor.” Eivor nodded. But before she could respond, Randvi spoke again, her eyes growing dark. “Myself included. You are _my_ Jarl.” 

Many people had referred to Eivor as Jarl in the preceding months. It was not unfamiliar. But something in the way Randvi murmured it made Eivor’s stomach twist pleasantly. As she watched, Randvi sank to her knees before her, bowing her head slightly. 

Eivor’s mouth went dry, her lips parted, as she looked at Randvi knelt before her in supplication. “Randvi,” she said.

Randvi shook her head, her eyes downcast. “Command me.” She reached a hand forward, pressing her palm against Eivor’s knee, then sliding it up her thigh. “I wish to obey you, Eivor Wolf-Kissed, Jarl of the Raven clan.”

Eivor’s thigh twitched underneath Randvi’s fingers as they curled lightly into the muscle there, gripping her leg. Her head was still bowed slightly but Eivor could see most of her face in the dim light, how her lips curled up at the corners. She understood what Randvi’s intentions were and couldn’t deny the effects they had on her. She needed to touch Randvi, to feel her soft skin and taste her. 

Eivor leaned down and touched Randvi’s chin with the tip of her forefinger, raising her head until their eyes met. “Stand.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

Randvi stood. Her linen night shift was backlit by the light behind her, the shadowed shape of her figure showing through the thin fabric. Eivor swallowed as she watched Randvi shift on her feet. 

Eivor touched her waist, pressing the fabric closer to her skin. She could feel the warmth from Randvi’s body through the shift. Randvi shivered lightly as Eivor pressed her palm flat to her hip, then down the outside of her leg. When her fingers reached the hem, she slid her hand underneath it, touching Randvi’s heated skin. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Randvi’s lips parted and her eyes flashed with hunger. She did as she was told, stepping her feet a bit apart. “More than that,” Eivor said in a low voice. 

As she spoke, Eivor reached up with her other hand and gripped Randvi’s hip tightly to steady her, then pushed her legs apart a bit more. Randvi’s fingers curled into her shift at her sides as if restraining herself as Eivor traced lines up and down her skin, at times hovering near the crux of her legs but never moving any closer. Randvi stared at her and Eivor stared back. A slight draft swept through the longhouse, fluttering the flames and ruffling the ends of Randvi’s shift. The deep, heady scent of Randvi’s arousal wafted towards Eivor’s face. Eivor knew it well, knew it meant Randvi was ready for her. As if to test her theory, Eivor slipped her hand between Randvi’s legs and through the hair there, to press a finger lightly against her clit. Randvi gasped and reached out to clutch Eivor’s shoulder as she did. 

Eivor withdrew her fingers, glistening in the dim light, and showed them to Randvi. “You are quite wet.” 

A blush rose high on Randvi’s cheekbones and she ducked her head shyly even as a coy smile crossed her face. “Yes.” 

“And what would you have me do with this knowledge?”

Randvi looked at her. “Whatever you think is best. You are my Jarl; I defer to your steady hand.”

Eivor pulled Randvi close and guided her to straddle her lap. Then she pushed the hem of her shift up, bunching it around her hips. “You must be quiet,” she instructed Randvi who nodded as she gripped Eivor’s upper arms tightly. 

Then Eivor slipped her hand between Randvi’s legs again. She was wet, so very wet. As Eivor worked her fingers between her lips, it dripped down onto her palm, and she smiled at the knowledge that she had done this to Randvi and that no one else would be privileged enough to experience the exquisite pleasure it was to touch and unravel her. Randvi rolled her hips against Eivor’s hand, encouraging her as she taunted her, gliding the pad of her finger against Randvi’s clit. With her other hand, she roughly palmed Randvi’s breast, catching her taut nipple against the web between her thumb and forefinger, tugging lightly at it. Randvi mewled and Eivor fought an answering grin as she watched Randvi’s eyes flutter close and her head tilt back just a bit. Eivor teased, her fingers dipping into Randvi’s entrance, then back to her clit, stroking deliberate circles here and there. A soft keening noise broke from Randvi’s mouth. She rocked against Eivor desperately, trying to spur her along. Eivor chuckled lowly, withdrawing her fingers and resting her wet hand on Randvi’s thigh. Randvi whined and glared at Eivor. 

“I asked for your _steady_ hand, Eivor,” Randvi said through her teeth.

Eivor arched an eyebrow. “And you also said you wished to obey me. But you have not stayed as quiet as you promised.”

Randvi curved her body down and buried her face against Eivor’s neck. “I can stay silent, I assure you. I will follow your order to the letter,” she whispered hotly against Eivor’s skin. 

Eivor closed her eyes at the feel of her lips against her throat. Then she pushed her hand back between Randvi’s legs and resumed her torture. Randvi did stay silent, the only sound in the room the quiet, wet noises coming from between her legs. Eivor felt her breath coming in pants as she traced along her clit and Randvi rocked against her. Randvi gripped Eivor’s shoulders more tightly, her nails digging into her muscles. A whine caught deep in her throat, the sound vibrating against Eivor’s neck where her open mouth was anchored. Eivor decided she’d tortured Randvi enough and slid her finger inside of her hot, wet cunt. 

Randvi seemed as if she were just within the bounds of her control, like a bow string about to snap. She whimpered, her hips rocking roughly against Eivor’s hand. Eivor slid another finger inside and Randvi whimpered again. In and out she moved her fingers, stroking her, coaxing thin, faint noises from Randvi. Eivor shut her eyes and hissed as Randvi’s teeth bit into her neck in an attempt to stifle them. Eivor curled her fingers forward, pressing against Randvi’s inner wall and the guttural moan that welled up from within her chest was nearly impossible to ignore. Randvi shivered and bit down harder. 

Eivor rewarded her with a rough pump of her fingers and another curl. She reached up and slid her other hand into Randvi’s hair, tangling her fingers at the nape of her neck, holding her close. One hand dropped to Eivor’s wrist, holding it still, and she ground down hard against her fingers. Randvi rutted against her, fucking herself on Eivor’s hand, taking control of the pacing. Eivor was content to hold her close, to feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed hard through the exertion of chasing her climax. Randvi rocked back and forth, so wet that it spilled from her, dampening Eivor’s trousers and collecting on her palm. 

Suddenly Randvi stiffened, her mouth pulling from Eivor’s neck, and she shuddered. Then her legs shook and she exhaled one long breath. Inside, she clenched around Eivor’s fingers. Eivor continued her ministrations, stroking her, pulling the orgasm from her body. Randvi clutched Eivor to her, pulling her away from where she rested against the back of the throne. She came silently, shattering in the night, just a whisper of sound breaking from her throat right at the end, as she sobbed Eivor’s name softly. 

Trembling, she collapsed against Eivor’s chest, tucking her knees in close and holding her tightly. Eivor withdrew her hand with some difficulty, trying not to graze her sensitive clit too much, and extracted it from between their bodies so she could hold Randvi as well. She felt the expansion of her ribs as Randvi caught her breath, breathing the cool air deeply. After a few minutes, Randvi leaned back, her cheeks flushed, her forehead beaded with sweat, and a debauched smile on her face. 

“Did I do as you commanded, my lord?”

Eivor smiled in response. “Yes, you are remarkably good at following instructions.”

“I do so like to know I’ve pleased you.” Randvi slid off of Eivor’s lap then, her shift falling from it’s bunches at her hips. She knelt once more. Then she put her hands on either of Eivor’s knees and pushed her legs apart. “Now, allow me to please you once again.”

Leaning forward, Randvi tugged at the loosened ties of Eivor’s pants and pulled at them. Eivor lifted, allowing her to pull them down. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as Randvi put her hands on Eivor’s naked hips. 

“Slide forward, darling,” Randvi said. 

Eivor did as she was asked, sliding until she was near the edge of the seat. Then Randvi kissed the top of one leg, and the other, and ducked her head between her legs. She pressed an open mouth kiss to the top of Eivor’s pubic bone, her breath fanning across the skin there. Eivor knew she was so close already. Making Randvi fall to pieces never failed to get Eivor nearly there. She was sure she could come just by Randvi’s proximity. But Randvi moved onward, licking and nipping at her hips, her inner thighs, touching her everywhere with gentle, insistent hands. By the time she finally licked the first long stripe up Eivor’s cunt, Eivor wondered if she’d be able keep hold of herself. 

Randvi’s tongue was warm and wet and Eivor rolled against her, one hand clutching the arm of the throne, the other burying itself in Randvi’s hair, holding her close. Randvi hummed against her and Eivor almost yelped. She knew she would not last long. Randvi teased at her entrance, the tip of her tongue pressing inside. Then she circled Eivor’s clit with her tongue, pressing the flat of it against her, nudging her closer to the edge. 

Eivor struggled to stay quiet herself. The longhouse was not exactly private. The high ceilings were open to the settlement, providing little to muffle the sounds from within. But a growl built in her chest and as Randvi gently curled her lips around Eivor’s clit and sucked, a pleased rumble broke through her lips. Randvi lifted her head to look at Eivor, her eyes bright, her mouth red and wet, and Eivor nearly came right there. 

“You can be as loud as you’d like, Eivor Jarl. For this is your land, your settlement, and all should know.” 

Then she ducked her head and did it again and this time, Eivor did come. Her body went taut, her chest heaving. She did not restrain herself as she uttered Randvi’s name, a deep growl from within her chest. She rocked her hips against Randvi’s mouth and Randvi hummed, a hungry noise, licking her up, devouring her. Eivor looked down at the sight of Randvi’s beautiful head, her hair spread across Eivor’s lap. She felt her arousal spilling from the sides of Randvi’s mouth, onto her inner thighs, slick and hot, and came harder. By the time her muscles unwound and Randvi pulled away, Eivor felt boneless, quivering in her seat. Randvi licked Eivor’s thighs as she caught her breath, removing the evidence of her orgasm. Then Randvi leaned back on her knees and wiped at her mouth with her thumb and slipped it between her lips, sucking the wetness from that as well. Eivor could do nothing but watch, a satisfied half smile on her face. 

“Randvi,” Eivor said hoarsely. “That was-”

“Magnificent? I quite agree, my love.” 

Eivor nodded, still unable to form coherent words. She reached out and helped Randvi to her feet, then pulled her back onto her lap. Randvi sat down, her feet tucked underneath one of Eivor’s thighs while Eivor played idly with Randvi’s hair. She twisted a curl around her fingers, sated and tired and blissfully happy. For a long while, they were silent. The night wore on, the fire dying down to embers, the crickets growing quiet. Mouse padded into the room and lay down at Eivor’s feet, resting his nose on the top of her foot. 

“This throne is yours now,” Randvi said to her quietly, breaking the silence. 

Eivor nodded. “Yes. You made that point very well.”

“If you ever need reminding, I’m happy to assist you.”


End file.
